The Incredible Hulk 3
The Incredible Hulk 3 is a movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Mark Ruffalo will return as Bruce Banner/Hulk and new characters will be introduced. The Incredible Hulk 3 will come out in May 2025. Synopsis Rick Jones (a friend of Bruce Banner) and Jennifer Walters (Bruce Banner's niece), both get similar accidents as Bruce Banner and also become Hulks. Meanwhile, a new villain called Sauron shows up. He travels through time and comes from the Dinosaurs age. He goes back into the time and brings The Leader, The Abomination and Absorbing Man back to life. Blastaar and Titania also join the villains team. They want to take over Earth and the 4 Hulks have to stop them. Plot In Tierra del Fuego, Karl Lykos, his father, Mr. Anderssen, and his daughter (Tanya Anderssen) are investigating something. Suddenly, they are attacked by pterodactyls. Karl wants to protect Tanya from them, but is later bitten. In the hospital, Lykos finds out he was turning into a pterodactyl and felt very powerful. Some time later, his father died and he lived with Tanya and Mr. Anderssen. He felt in love with Tanya, but he transformed more and more in the pterodactyl and flew away one day. The logo of The Incredible Hulk 3 appears. Jennifer Walters is in Los Angeles. She is walking somewhere, but is attacked by some criminals. They shoot at her and she falls injured on the ground. People take her to the hospital. Bruce Banner is sitting in his house. Natasha is at a S.H.I.E.L.D mission. Bruce hears that his niece, Jennifer, is in the hospital. He takes the first plane to Los Angeles. Jennifer needs blood and Bruce has the same blood as her. Nobody else has it. He gives his blood to her. She is recovered and some days after it, she can go out of the hospital. But it's not the same as before, Jennifer turns into a Hulk. She can't control her Hulk and Bruce needs to calm her down. She destroys some things, but Hulk calms her down. In the next weeks, she learns to control her Hulk better and better and calls herself: 'She-Hulk'. Meanwhile, Blastaar opens a portal from the Negative Zone to Earth. He will attack something. Titania finds out that Jennifer Walters is also a Hulk now. She wants to kill her. In the next days, Rick Jones finds out that Walters and Banner are both Hulks now. He is jealous and goes to them. Bruce doesn't want Rick to get involved in this. Bruce and Jennifer go away to the Avengers Facility. All Avengers are gone, only Sharon Carter is there. Bruce Banner tells her about that Jennifer is a Hulk too. Carter is sad for her, but she already controls her Hulk. They talk a bit, but after some time, they get a message that something attack a small village northern of New York. Hulk and She-Hulk go to it. Sharon suggets that Red Hulk also goes with them. Thaddeus Ross comes and says: "Banner and Jennifer you now also?" After that, the 3 Hulks go to the small village, that is called Moondown. Karl Lykos flies to New York. There is nothing left of a human inside of him. He hears the news that something is attacking. Titania also hears that She-Hulk goes with him. She wants to kill her, before she becomes too strong as Hulk. Blastaar is destroying houses. Hulk, She-Hulk and Red Hulk come and attack him. Blastaar shoots fire at them. Hulk and She-Hulk dodge it, Red Hulk absorbs it and becomes stronger. Suddenly, She-Hulk is attacked by Titania. They start fighting. Hulk and Red Hulk fight with Blastaar. Sauron also comes on the fight. He goes on a house and watches the fight. Rick Jones also comes at the fight. Hulk, She-Hulk and Red Hulk all tell him to go away, but he ignores it. She-Hulk defeats Titania. Blastaar gets some gamma redition of Red Hulk and shoots it back. He shoots it back on Hulk, trying to kill him. She-Hulk and Red Hulk don't know what to do. Rick Jones jumps to Hulk to push him out of it. Now he gets all the gamma redition on him. Blastaar is angry and smashes him away. Red Hulk smashes Blastaar away and he is defeated. The 3 Hulks think they have won, but Sauron shows himself. He says: "Hello Hulks. I am Sauron". Red Hulk laughable says: "Hahaha Sauron, you mean that freak from the Lord of the Rings?". Sauron answers: "He is my hero, but enough talking. I have placed bombs in this town to totally destroy it. You can save it and die while the bombs explode or run away leaving this town destroyed. The choice is yours." Sauron flies away, grabs Blastaar and Titania, and is gone later. Hulk says: "This town is lost, we can't save it." He grabs Rick and the 3 Hulks go away. After some minutes, the completely town explodes. The next hours, the Hulks get the fault that the town is exploded and some people think they have placed the bombs. Bruce Banner, Jennifer Walters, Thaddeus Ross and the unconscious Rick Jones don't know what to do. All the police wants to get them. They go after them. The secret identities of the Hulks are already confirmed. They tell everyone to watch out for Bruce Banner, Jennifer Walters and Thaddeus Ross. Bruce Banner wants to call Sharon Carter. It takes some time, but succeeds. Sharon Carter says that she can't do anything. She believes it's not the Hulk's fault. Bruce Banner calls Natasha after it. He says: "Natasha I need your help, I am in trouble." She answers: "I am busy now, but I will come for you." Bruce is glad and asks: "You will be tomorrow at our house?" Natashas answers: "I can't trust I will be tomorrow, but I will come." Jennifer asks Bruce who he called. Bruce says that he calls his wife and walks away. Jennifer wants to know who his wife is. Sauron, Blastaar and Titania are at a hidden base that's abandoned. Sauron wants them to work together to kill the Hulks. Sauron has an idea to let this work. He shows Abomination, The Leader and Absorbing Man to them. He gives The Abomination very much gamma redition and The Leader too in his head. Absorbing Man is also brought back to life. Titania is very glad that Absorbing Man will be alive again. She loves him. Blastaar wants to kill Annihilus and rule over the Negative Zone. Banner, Walters, Ross and the still unconscious Jones travel to Banner's house. There is no one there and they hide themself in the house. They go sleep in the house. Bruce gets a message from Natasha that she will be there the next morning. That next morning, Bruce is faster awaked than the others. He looks at Rick, who is changed. He is blue, but not totally. After that he hears someone coming at the house. It's Natasha and they are glad to see each other. Bruce tells her everything that happened. Jennifer and Thaddeus also awake later. Jennifer is surprised to see that Black Widow is her niece's wife. They talk and introduce theirselfs, but it is interrupted by Rick that awakes. He says that he not feels right and he becomes totally blue. He transforms into a Hulk. He is angry and wants to destroy everything. Bruce wants to stop him. But, Natasha electrocutes A-Bomb, so he becomes normal again. Bruce is sad that they have now a 4th Hulk. Rick likes it and now finally can help his best friends. Meanwhile, The Leader, The Abomination and Absorbing Man awake. Sauron tells them what happened. The Leader becomes angry and wants to be the leader of the villain team. The Abomination is very big and angry. He can't control himself and they put him in a cage. Absorbing Man and Titania are glad to see each other. At Brutasha's house, Banner, Walters, Ross, Jones and Romanoff are discussing something. After some time, Sharon Carter and some S.H.I.E.L.D agents come and want to protect the Hulks from the police. The supervillains are preparing to attack something. Sauron knows what to attack. Vista Verde, the town Bruce Banner was born. They all go to it. Suddenly, the police found the location of the Hulks and they attack the house. They all go in an aircraft of S.H.I.E.L.D. Inside the airplane, they hear that Vista Verde is attacked. They fly to it. When they are there, Bruce, Jennifer, Thaddeus and Rick transform in Hulks and jump out of the aircraft and go to Vista Verde. Sharon, Natasha and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents stay in the airplane. The Hulks run to it and the supervillains see them coming. Hulk is surprised to see The Leader, The Abomination and Absorbing Man. Hulk fights against The Leader, Red Hulk fights against The Abomination and Absorbing Man, She-Hulk fights against Titania and A-Bomb fights against Blastaar. Sauron is destroying the city. Hulk fights against The Leader, but he recognizes something weird of him. He is stronger and not like before. Titania wants to kill She-Hulk, but She-Hulk is stronger and defeats her. A-Bomb uses a special power of him and defeats Blastaar. Red Hulk fights against The Abomination and Absorbing Man. He smashes Absorbing Man hardly away, but The Abomination is stronger than him and defeats him. Hulk is also defeated by The Leader. Sauron knows what is going to happen and flies away. The Leader and The Abomination become very angry and destroy the city. All others go out the city. Later, The Abomination and The Leader explode and the complete city explodes. Titania and Blastaar follow Sauron. The Hulks also follow him. Hulk wants to save the city, but he knows he can't. She-Hulk gets Titania, A-Bomb gets Blastaar and Red Hulk gets Absorbing Man. Hulk grabs Sauron and smashes him out of the air. On that moment, the police comes and arrests the Hulks. Sauron, Titania, Blastaar and Absorbing Man are also arrested. Absorbing Man doesn't wants to surrender. Hulk says to the police to get away from Absorbing Man, but they ignore it and Absorbing Man explodes. Some police men die. Some minutes later, Sharon Carter and Natasha Romanoff also come and say to the Hulks that Sauron, Titania and Blastaar are the ones who are responsible for the destruction of the city. Sauron, Titania and Blastaar are put in a police car and it drives away. The Hulks get a lawsuit. At the lawsuit, the Hulks are free. There was too less evidence they destroyed Moondown and Vista Verde and Karl Lykos is seen as responsible for the destruction of the cities. Sharon Carter is proud of what the Hulks did and find them a very good team. They get the name Agents of S.M.A.S.H and can come together later when there are new supervillains. After it, Bruce, Jennifer, Thaddeus and Rick all go their own way. Post-Credit Scene Sauron, Titania, and Blastaar are sitting in a pollice car. Blastaar makes a laser and uses it on the police men. Sauron destroys their handcuffs. Titania opens the back of the police car. Blastaar kills all the police men. They throw the police car in a lake next to the road. Sauron flies away, Titania and Blastaar walk away. They are free again and all go their own way. After-Credit Scene Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff are together at their house. Bruce is relaxing from the mission, but he gets a call of Sharon Carter. Natasha also gets a call. She wants them to come back in the Avengers. A new villain called Annihilus attacks. Bruce and Natasha go to it. After it, the Dark Dimension can be seen, where Annihilus is watching at the Avengers. Cast *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk **Edward Norton as the voice of Grey Hulk/Joe Fixit **Lou Ferrigno as the voice of Hulk *Alexandra Daddario as Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Andy Samberg as Rick Jones/A-Bomb *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross/Red Hulk *Benito Martinez as Karl Lykos/Sauron *Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/The Abomination *Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Brian Patrick Wade as Carl Creel/Absorbing Man *Katee Sackhoff as Mary MacPherran/Titania *T.J. Ramini as Blastaar *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter *Steven Bauer as Lykos' father *Corin Nemec as Mr. Anderssen *Spencer Locke as Tanya Anderssen *Joseph Fiennes as Annihilus (After-Credit Scene) Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:FranceSwitzerland's Ideas Category:Action Category:FranceSwitzerland Category:Films featuring Mark Ruffalo Category:Universal Pictures Category:MCU of Universal